


One Little Push

by aruinsanity



Category: Winner (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-26
Updated: 2015-12-26
Packaged: 2018-05-09 12:03:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5539283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aruinsanity/pseuds/aruinsanity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seunghoon and Mino watched a certain Japanese gag with countless of practices and close proximity of their lips, one thing they didn't prepare for is what happened next.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Little Push

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for [Win-derland: Winner Wonderland fic advent event.](http://win-derland.livejournal.com/16638.html)  
> 

Seunghoon knows how well he matched with Mino, especially when it comes to their sense of humor. It just casually popped into his mind that he and Mino should do a gag skit. He recently watched a skit from a Japanese gag show where they would randomly break out into an argument which would end with a quick kiss. It was funny and he know fans will love it, and he surely knows Mino would agree with the idea.

They were both laughing like idiots while watching the comedy skit on Seunghoon’s laptop. “That would be hilarious hyung! Our fans would surely go crazy”, Mino said in excitement. Seunghoon was right, Mino would love the idea since they both have a compatible humor.

 

**Next day at rehearsals**

“Oh my god, what are you both doing?” Taehyun revolted at what his hyungs were doing during their emcee stage rehearsals.

“Too close hyung too close!” Mino backing away from Seunghoon, he can feel his face burning up.

“Our lips almost touched.” Seunghoon covered his mouth and muffled, “Oh my god.”

“This was your idea hyung.” Mino answered back.

“Encore! Encore! Encore!” Jinwoo and Seungyoon chanted from the sides. Seunghoon can hear Jinwoo and Seungyoon’s laugh from the distance. He can predict Jinwoo adding this to his endless list of “things to tease Seunghoonie with.”

Countless of practices, trying not to smooch on each other and lips almost touching one another, the thing Mino and Seunghoon wasn’t prepared for was what Taehyun did next. When they were practicing for the final dry run of the skit, Taehyun pushed Mino’s head forward, which ended up Seunghoon and Mino having to kiss each other. They both backed away from each other, surprised at what just happened.

“What the fuck Nam Taehyun.” Seunghoon glared at the maknae, whose face looks like someone who just won a lottery. “Thank me later.” Said Taehyun while he cutely skipped his way to the side bench and sitting beside Jinwoo. He cuddled close to the elder before giving Mino and Seunghoon a thumbs up with his devilish smirk.

Mino was blushing and Seunghoon didn’t expect that reaction. He could clearly see how Mino’s face turned tomato colored before looking away. Seunghoon could say that he enjoyed that and base from Mino’s reaction, he’s guessing Mino liked it as well.

 

**

 

Back at the hotel room, the only thing Mino can hear was the shower and the occasional singing of Seunghoon inside the bathroom. Mino who was curled like a hamster clutching a pillow was touching his lip remembering the brush of Seunghoon’s lips on his. It was only supposed to be a skit for the concert… and Taehyun, ah. Nam Taehyun. The maknae really knows how to tease his hyungs, or Taehyun knows how Mino had some sort of affection towards their dancer hyung. Taehyun has a keen eye on things like these, “Stupid Nam Taehyun.” Mino sulked while tightly hugging his pillow, he could feel butterflies inside his stomach were having some kind of party.

“Ya, the shower is free to use.” Seunghoon who just got back from the shower, half naked, was standing in front of Mino’s bed and was drying his hair with a towel using his hand.

Mino didn’t answer, he could feel his face heating up and quickly looked away before Seunghoon noticed his face. He stood up and was about to head for the bathroom when Seunghoon cornered him on the wall and leaned closer to him.

“You know, I kind of liked what happened earlier.” He licked his lips, “want to continue were we left off?” said Seunghoon with his hawk eyes piercing right through Mino.

“What are you talking about?” Mino stared back at Seunghoon.

Seunghoon step back a bit and said “I’m just messing with you,” but before he knew it he was pulled back by Mino and aggressively kissed by him. The competitive Seunghoon didn’t want to lose over the dominance and kissed back vigorously. They growled and groaned into each other’s mouths, biting and hissing and fighting for dominance. The two were reduced to panting messes before they laughed at each other.

“Looks like this is going to end up in a tie hyung?” Mino smirked.

“We better have another battle then.” Seunghoon said while licking his lips.

They both heard a knock on the door and distance themselves towards each other, “Mino-ya, Seunghoon-ah we ordered pizza” It was their manager. “It’s at Seungyoon and Taehyun’s room. Go there if you want some.”

“Oh pizza!” Mino’s eyes filled with excitement and Seunghoon forgotten in the background.

“Ya! You exchange me for food?” said Seunghoon in jealousy.

“You adore me that much hyung?” Mino teasingly said.

“Shut up” replied Seunghoon.

“Make me?” responded Mino.

Seunghoon positioned his arms around Mino’s shoulder before kissing Mino again just to shut him up.

“So pizza?” Mino asked.

“You are adorable.” Seunghoon chuckled, he pushed Mino onto the bed before crawling on top of him, “but I won’t let you escape that easily.”

Mino growled at that, and pounced. He flipped their positions “and I won’t let you win that easily.”

Seunghoon flipped their positions again and pinned Mino down. “You think I would let you win.” Mino was competitive but not as competitive as Seunghoon. And it was just a matter of time before Seunghoon claimed the victory. Mino may have lost, but he sure didn’t regret losing the battle. They both fell asleep with smiles on their faces as they both dream of what’s in store for them in the future.

 

**

 

“I guess they don’t want pizza then, huh.” Seungyoon said while grabbing a slice of pizza from the table.

“I bet they are making out right now.” Taehyun chuckled, “skipped out on the pizza and just probably eating each other out.”

Taehyun stood up on the bed. “Those two are so oblivious of their attraction towards each other, I just played as their cupid.” Taehyun looking proud, remembering at what he accomplished earlier, “the both of them just needed a push.”

“You literally pushed them.” Seungyoon chuckling while he munched on a slice of pizza.

“I am their fairy godmother and they should thank me. Hyung you should play as my fairy godmother and push me towards Jinwoo hyung tomorrow.” Taehyun slightly blushing at his imagination of him making out with his Jinwoo hyung.

“Careful now, Rei won’t let you.” Seungyoon teasingly said.

“Or you won’t let me?” Taehyun smirked, “and careful with the pizza, your face would be puffy tomorrow if you eat way too much.” Taehyun teased back while jumping off the bed and quickly poked Seungyoon’s cheeks. Taehyun hurriedly run away back to his bed and covered himself with his blanket.

“Ya!” Seungyoon smiled at the maknae who was now curled up like a cat under the blanket. Shoving the last pieces of his pizza onto his mouth, Seungyoon muttered his final words for the younger that night, “Good night cupid.”

 

**


End file.
